


Legami

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [17]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Families of Choice, Feels, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Jotnar's strange biology, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Off-screen labor, Pregnancy, just go with it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Non andranno mai più alla deriva.<br/>Sono legati per sempre nel sangue e nello spirito dei loro figli.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legami

**Author's Note:**

> Breve flash che avrei voluto inserire in una fanfic più ampia, ma che devo lasciare a sé per via di come la serie si è sviluppata... planning, what's that? XD  
> Spero che vi piaccia <3 a presto!

 

**Legami**

 

Loki è veloce, agile di corpo e di mente. Il parto degli Jötnar è lento, pesante e tortuoso. Anche per gli _ìvi_ _ð_ _iur_.

Le acque di Loki si rompono quando il Bifröst li deposita su Jötunheim e le gambe di Thor reggono all'impatto senza però riuscire ad ammortizzarlo. Il fluido è denso e cola lentamente nella neve, tra i lacci che chiudono la pelliccia di Loki; che ormai non ha più voglia di scherzare. I gemiti che trattiene sono veri.

Thor lo tiene più vicino e sale sulla navetta che è venuta a prenderli. Stringe i denti mentre si dirigono verso il palazzo, sballottati da una bufera di neve.

Quando arrivano nelle stanze di guarigione, Loki è caduto in una sorta di catalessi. Angantýr assicura che è del tutto normale: gli Jötnar sono figli di un mondo misurato che fa tutto secondo tempi ragionevoli; partoriscono come i ghiacciai, senza fretta, un pollice di terreno alla volta.

Thor ne è orripilato – a Loki la cosa non piacerà. (Anche se già lo sapeva, in teoria.)

Ma Loki, sdraiato sul suo giaciglio, lo guarda attraverso un velo di calma che rasenta l'insensatezza, palpebre socchiuse. Sul suo corpo crescono e si ritraggono cristalli di ghiaccio. In fondo ai suoi occhi, distanze siderali.

Thor gli siede accanto e si prepara all'attesa. Sarà una lunga notte.

Una lunga alba.

Una lunga settimana.

 

II

 

Quando è finita, Loki crolla.

Quando si sveglia, Thor è con lui: ha tra le braccia due neonati e sul volto un sorriso che Loki non ha mai visto. Sull'uscio c'è anche sua madre, che scivola via con discrezione.

Thor si alza, siede accanto accanto a Loki e gli posa in grembo i bambini. E' come se tutto il mondo trattenesse il respiro.

«Raði...»

«E Torleik» mormora Loki.

Le loro mani si trovano, e stringono forte.

 

Sono cresciuti credendosi parte dello stesso microcosmo, eternamente indissolubile malgrado le differenze di indole, interessi e scelte... solo per maturare e scoprire che erano divisi non solo dal carattere, ma anche dal sangue. Nessun legame tangibile fra loro, nessun appiglio per Loki. Poi il tempo è passato e hanno scoperto che qualcosa li legava ancora, nonostante tutto. L'amore li ha riportati indietro e si sono aggrappati l'uno all'altro, felici ma spaventati.

(Mancava ancora qualcosa di eterno.)

Anche quell'ultima barriera non esiste più. Non andranno mai più alla deriva.

Sono legati per sempre nel sangue e nello spirito dei loro figli.

 


End file.
